Strawberry
by Futile Opera
Summary: Pour se venger, il faut parfois consentir à s'associer avec des gens que vous détestez. Au risque de se voir changer soimême, et pas forcément pour le meilleur. [Prologue : Fleur de Houx] ¡Ne prends pas en compte le tome 6¡


_Série : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Opéra-pas-le-gâteau-infâme-au-café-mais-la-musique_

_Genre : Dravo vs Pansy ? Hétéro, yuri, romance, angst, fraternité impromptue_

_Grade : M_

_Disclaimer : Les gentils personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Je m'amuse juste avec. Je les réparerai avant de les rendre (ou j'essaierai) L'idée de l'histoire appartient à une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra ;) Cadeau pour ma grande soeur Thandie !_

* * *

-

**Strawberry**

_Prologue : Fleur de Houx(1)_

-

-

Pansy errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tel un Snape en devenir. Comme le sexe de l'être précédemment cité n'avait jamais été prouvé (la théorie la plus probable -et rassurante- était qu'il devait être asexué) il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne devienne pas à son tour un sinistre fantôme qui rodait dans les couloirs la nuit à la recherche d'innocents Gryffondors à traumatiser, les cheveux graisseux et le nez crochu en moins. La jeune fille n'était pas de mauvaise humeur. Si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait été dans sa chambre à planter des aiguilles dans une poupée vaguement humanoïde qui représentait Draco Malefoy. Personne ne réussissait à toucher Pansy au point de la mettre réellement en colère hors cette petite raclure (horriblement sexy du reste) qui lui servait de fiancé. Elle écumait de rage, et pour un peu ses yeux aurait lancé des éclairs. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : tomber sur des Hufflepuffs de première année (les plus faciles à traumatiser) et leur retirer une quantité astronomique de points pour errer dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, assortie d'une retenue particulièrement sordide et cruelle (quelque chose d'affreux qui serait en rapport avec Snape ou Rusard, voire les deux). La journée s'était pourtant déroulée à merveille, comme d'habitude quand on partageait le quotidien d'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. De basses insultes avec Potty & co, des points injustement retirés à tous les Gryffondors qui passaient près d'elle (elle adorait décidément être préfète), des cours ennuyeux où il fallait tout de même suivre pour passer honorablement ses ASPICS, et le rapport de chaque mercredi à Papy Voldemort. La soirée allait se dérouler sans encombre dans la salle commune où Draco ferait ses devoirs pendant qu'elle feuilleterait quelques magazines ou discuterait de tout et de rien avec Millicent. Elle était en train de se changer et de passer des habits corrects puisque le dîner était fini, quand Millie était entré.

"Que penses-tu de cette jupe ? Un peu courte, non ?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu peux oser porter ce genre de chose ! Bien sûre qu'elle est trop courte, elle est aux ras des fesses...

-Si seulement tu daignais te mettre un peu au courant, tu serais que c'est extrêmement à la mode !

-De quoi d'avoir une large ceinture autour des reins ?

-Millie ! Tu es exaspérante. Que veux-tu, au fait ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de monter dans ma chambre ?

-A ceci près que toi et Blaise étiez en train en faire une partie d'échec et que je ne t'ai jamais vu en abandonner une à moins d'urgence mondiale. Tu crois que ce débardeur va avec la jupe ? Rouge sur noir c'est peut-être un peu lourd, non ?

-Pansy, ne descend pas.

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Son amie évita son regard et le sang de la brune se glaça.

"Il a ramené une fille, hein ?

-...Mélanie Ascott."

Pansy retint un hurlement de fureur. Ascott était une Ravenclaw de sixième année, une blonde un peu sotte, à lo'eil humide de tendresse inemployée. Elle s'était rendu célèbre cette année en lançant une équipe de soutien pour sa maison. On appelait ça des pom-pom girls, à cause des gigantesques touffes qu'elles agitaient pour encourager les joueurs pendant les épreuves sportives. C'était parfaitement ridicule de voir des filles en mini-jupe et le ventre à l'air esquisser des mouvements provocateurs et disgracieux pour motiver les joueurs. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait faire gagner les Ravenclaws. Contre toute attente, l'entreprise avait eu l'aval du Vieux-Fou et un succès retentissant. Toutes les maisons, même la leur, quelle honte, se coltinait à chaque match une dizaine de filles qui dansaient et criaient des slogans ridicules pour encourager leur équipe. Draco c'était alors intéressé à la jeune fille. Notamment parce qu'on la disait vierge, malgré ses tenues lègères. Le blond avait toujours eu une passion un peu morbide pour les filles pucelles. Quelque chose en rapport avec la puissance, la domination et la peur de l'inconnu. Elle s'en fichait, et avec le temps, elle ne ressentait même plus un pincement au coeur. L'héritier Malefoy pouvait s'envoyer toute l'école si cela l'amusait, du moment que les filles étaient seulement un défouloir quand elle même refusait de coucher avec lui. Seulement avec la Ravenclaw, c'était différent. Il semblait vraiment amouracher d'elle, au point de la sortir au restaurant et de l'embrasser dans les couloirs.

Pansy poussa violemment Millie qui tentait de lui barrer la route et dévala quatre à quatre les marches pour débouler dans la salle commune avec une envie d'homicide qui se lisait clairement sur son visage. Draco ne lui accorda même pas un regard et continua à bécoter la blonde qui rougissait et pouffait, assise sur ses genoux.

Toute la salle attendait la réaction de la jeune fille, et seul le crépitement du feu et les gloussements de Mélanie Ascott troublaient le silence oppressant.

Elle avait mal. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et un goût amer de bile lui montait dans la bouche. Elle avait envie de crier. De pleurer, aussi.

Finalement, Draco ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il la considèrait comme un mal nécessaire, une fille qu'il pouvait baiser quand ça le démangeait. Elle tourna les talons et remonta dans son dortoir. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et remplissaient ses yeux. C'était parfait. Elle n'avait pas à voir les gens, le regard emplie de commisération de Millie. Elle enfila sa robe, prit sa baguette et s'enfuit, hors des cachots, une peine horrible lui rongeant le coeur.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la salle, Blaise lança à la cantonnade : "J'espère que Bulstrode va revenir jouer maintenant que sa copine est partie. Si elle va la consoler, j'estimerai avoir gagné et elle me devra cinq gallions !" Elle ne referma pas la porte assez vite pour entendre le rire clair de Draco retentir.

-

Voilà pourquoi elle errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, frissonnant car elle ne portait quasiment rien sous sa robe et que le vieux château était plein de courants d'air. Sa peine avait fait place à une sorte de résignation haineuse. Elle ne pouvait pas détruire Draco, elle n'en avait pas les pouvoirs, ni même la volonté, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Elle serait sa femme et une fois que leur premier enfant serait né, elle humilierait la famille Malefoy, et le monde des Sang-Pur. Elle irait vivre avec son enfants chez les Moldus, sans que Draco puisse retirer l'héritage à l'enfant, qui serait son primogène. Il pourrait alors avoir toutes les maîtresses du monde, même se remarier, elle serait vengée.

-

-

Hermione avait toujours été une personne pacifique. Bien sûr, sa patience avait des limites mais elle ne cherchait jamais la bataille en premier. Depuis longtemps, elle était tomber amoureuse de Ron, peut-être même depuis le premier jour. Elle avait tout gâché. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec Viktor pour le narguer, et aussi l'avertir._ Tu vois, j'ai grandi. Mais je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement_. Ça avait été une erreur stupide.

Il l'aimait. Au moins autant qu'elle même l'adorait. Sa relation avec le joueur bulgare avait ruiné cet amour. Il s'était persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas Hermione, qu'il lui était inférieur et il s'était mis à la haïr malgré lui, peu à peu. Aujourd'hui, il sortait avec Lavande, et avait l'air heureux. Il l'avait présenté à Molly, et ils pensaient même vivre ensemble après Poudlard. Harry avait été étonné mais pas mécontent. Si 'Mione et Ron s'étaient mis ensemble, leur relation à tous les trois aurait vacillé. Il n'aurait plus été un trio, mais un couple et un ami. Ginny avait marqué sa peine et essayé de parler à Ron, mais celui-ci n'avait rien compris. Ou rien voulu comprendre. Elle-même s'était éloigné d'eux, refermée sur elle-même. Il ne lui restait rien du roux, de la complicité qui les unissait, que des souvenirs et des regrets. Leur seul moment à présent était quand elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. Elle chérissait et maudissait à la fois ces heures passées front contre front, où elle pouvait être près de lui, à le toucher, sentir son odeur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait craqué. Ils faisaient leur devoir de Potion quand Lavande, assis sur un fauteuil à côté d'eux, avait commencé à minauder, à se pencher, s'étirer, d'une manière passablement voluptueuse, profitant que l'uniforme du club de majorette où elle était entré soit particulièrement moulant. Ron s'était immédiatement desinterressé de la meilleure manière de recolter des limaces roses à la pleine lune pour faire une potion de Lenteur parfaite, pour suivre d'un oeil bovin les contorsions de sa petite amie. La brune, gentiment, avait prié Lavande d'arrêter et Ron de se reconcentrer. Puis au bout de la troisième fois, elle avait décreté qu'ils allaient à la bibliothèque. Elle s'était levé, mais Ron ne l'avait pas suivie. Furieuse, elle avait tenté d'entraîner son ami, quand Lavande avait lâché : "La beauté prime sur les livres, Granger. Si tu étais plus jolie, tu serais sûrement plus apprecié." Ça avait d'autant plus blessant qu'elle le pensait aussi.

Quand elle y repensait, Hermione était à la fois honteuse et satisfaite. Sa haine mesquine avait pu s'exprimer. Elle avait giflé Lavande à toutes volées, au point de la faire saigner. Cette garce payait. Puis elle s'était enfui hors de la salle commune pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, sous les imprécations de la blonde. A présent que Mme Pince était parti, elle errait dans les couloirs, se demandant quelle conduite adopter. Ron n'allait pas hésiter. Il ne la choisirait jamais face à Lavande. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle tomba par terre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle pleurait sans retenue, avec des gémissements, et ça faisait du bien. Elle chercha un mouchoir pour essuyer la morve qui lui coulait du nez et s'aperçut qu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle s'apprêta à s'essuyer avec sa manche quand un fin mouchoir se propulsa devant ses yeux rouges.

-

Lorsque Pansy l'avait vu, après le dépit de constater que c'était la préfète-en-chef, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas par conséquent lui ôter de point, ça avait été l'étonnement. Que faisait Granger, pleurnichant dans un couloir ? Où étaient ses braves et fidèles amis de Gryffondor ? Une disgrâce auprès de St Potty ? Un parent mort ? Une mauvaise note ? Et surtout, pouvait-on exploiter cela contre elle ? Pansy s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque sarcastique et désagréable, quand elle vit avec effroi que la Gryffondor, faute d'un mouchoir, allait se moucher dans sa manche ! Horrifiée, sans vraiment penser à la portée de son geste, elle sortit son propre mouchoir de soie et d'or, qui valait sûrement plus à lui seul que toutes les possessions Weasley et le lui mit devant les yeux.

-

* * *

_Vous êtes arrivé(e) jusqu'ici ? Félicitations, vous avez gagné le droit (qui est un devoir) de laisser une review !_

_-_

_(1) Le houx signifie l'amour trahi._


End file.
